


Polyamory Big Bang art for gala_apples

by wilde_stallyn



Category: Bandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Multi, Poly Big Bang, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was thinking about what scene to draw for this story, I managed to overlook that in the end they decided to skip going to the frame store after ApocCon, so in my head this is them making out in the frame store, but as there isn't actually any background in the picture we can pretend that it is them making out in Brendon and Dallon's apartment instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory Big Bang art for gala_apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



> Art for gala_apples for Poly Big Bang round 3. Go read her awesome story here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/351415.html

  



End file.
